suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
LeQuisha Q.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 20 |colorlevel= Orange |residence= Newcastle, UK |occupation= Retail Worker |season= |status= Winner |place= 1/16 |votes= 1 |alliances= The Envelopes Randomize's Slaves The Coven |loyalties= Jordan N. Shadi C. Lynette B. Mari E. |hoh= 2 (Weeks 9 & 12) |nominated= 3 (Day 9, Week 8 & Day 25) |veto= 1 (Week 9) |days= 28 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 8/18 |votes2= 5 |alliances2= Winners Circle Femmes Fatales |loyalties2=Sam B. Chloe D. Andy F. |hoh2= 1 (Week 7) |nominated2= 3 (Weeks 5, 6 & Day 19) |veto2= 1 (Week 5) |cache2= |days2= 19 }} was the winner of , who returned for . In her first season she received five out of eight Jury votes to win. In her second season she placed eighth, and was the fourth member of the jury. Big Brother 9 Game Summary LeQuisha's balance of social, strategic and physical elements throughout the season is what kept her on the right side of the numbers at all time. By merging into the background wat the start of the game, she allowed the key conflicts to play out without becoming too involved, entering into three power alliances - The Envelopes, Randomize's Slaves and The Coven. Nominated for the first time by Ryan D. as a replacement nominee in Week 8 forced LeQuisha out of her protective shell to become a power player, avoiding eviction with only a single vote by Tico F. She won both HOH and POV in Week 9 to cement her position as a new competition threat, using the week to exact her revenge on Ryan, handing him his second and final eviction of the season. However she did have to make critical difficult choices as the numbers dwindled, with her Coven allies Mari E. and Lynette B. turning on one another, forcing both their exits before the final three. After winning the final HOH competition, LeQuisha guaranteed her place in the final three, but was forced to choose between her two season-long Randomize's Slaves allies - Jordan N. and Shadi C. Ultimately, with Jordan tied to the Envelopes alliance and also a smaller social threat, she evicted Shadi in third place. Facing the Jury, LeQuisha's late game decisions garnered some negative feedback, along with some criticism of how she handled certain social situations. But she was significantly praised for her late game power plays, including winning HOH and POV in the same week, and taking Shadi out at third, and she was crowned the winner of the season in a 5-3 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning to Eruption, fresh off her Big Brother 9 win, LeQuisha was quickly inducted into the all-champion Winners Circle, before teaming with Sam B. and Chloe D. for final three alliance, the Femmes Fatales. These social connections propelled LeQuisha though the early stages of the game. In Week 5, she was nominated alongside ally Chloe by HOH Will I., but won the Double Veto alongside him to take herself down, with Anthony C. getting backdoored in her place. Her rivalry with Will continued when he nominated her for a second time in Week 6, once again with Chloe. This time James R. won the Revenge Veto, and used it on Chloe, who in turn used its power to nominate Patrick J. next to LeQuisha, where she survived with only one eviction vote against her. In Week 7, LeQuisha finally won her HOH, using it repay the nomination from Will, and putting him next to James. In a tense vote however, Will survived over James by a 4-3 vote, scuppering LeQuisha's hopes of taking Will down. Subsequently, in the second Double Eviction, Will repeated his nom set for the third time. After Max N. used the veto to take Chloe down, pawn Nick M. went up against LeQuisha, and this time it was game over. The two other members of the Femmes Fatales stuck loyal to their other alliances and evicted her, with her only vote to stay coming from fellow former winner, Sagar O., as she headed to the jury. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB9 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:Winners Category:8th Place Category:Returning Houseguests